


Let it Be

by erinnoelf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Nerd Dean, Non-Hunter Winchesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinnoelf/pseuds/erinnoelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's happy to be accepted to SLU, but when he meets Castiel, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Be

When Dean walked into class that day, he hadn't know what to expect. It was his first day at SLU, and he was already late for his first class.  _Why would I even sign up for a class at 9 in the morning?  Dumb move on my part._ "Hello, I take that you are Mr. Dean Winchester?" 

"Um uh yeah." Wow, what an idiot he sounded like.

"Well Winchester, if you would like to have a seat so we can begin class.."

"Yes, my apologies sir." Dean looked around the room. There was only one seat left. He made his way there, not bothering to watch out for the backpacks in his way. When he sat down, he heard a small, harsh voice.

"Hello, I'm Castiel. Do you happen to have a pen I could borrow?" Dean spun to his left and there he was. Dark hair, blue eyes. He was starstruck.

"Oh uh um uh yeah," Dean stammered. He reached into his bag, pulling out two pens. He handed one to  _Castiel._

_"Such a lovely name."_ Dean thought to himself, or so that's what he thought he was doing.

"Oh um thank you.."

"Oh my god, did I just say that out loud?" Dean could feel the red spread across his cheeks. What an ass he had make of himself.

 "Yes, you did, but people have said that to me many times. I'm used to it" Damn he was cute. Dean couldn't help but smile as Castiel pulled at the dark hair behind his ear.

"I'm Dean Winchester, by the way." 

"Castiel Novak, nice to meet you." Dean could tell that he would like this class, besides the fact that it takes place at 9:00 A.M.

 


End file.
